At present, electronic devices are equipped with a storage function. When files are stored, the user usually creates multiple folders for storing and managing the files. However, in the conventional technical scheme, when a folder of a next directory on the page of the current directory is opened, an operation of jumping to the page of the next level is performed. The page of the previous level is covered and items in the folder are processed in the new page. Obviously, the user experiences obvious scene jump in the operation process with the current display method and it is inconvenient for managing objects, such as folders in the directory with this display method.